User blog:Collaterale1/Post-Chapter 58
The Gesellschaft crashes out of the portal. Tron Bonne: Ooooow, is everyone ok? John: Geez, that was the worst accident-oh wait. Robo: Are you going to say something? John: No nothing. Shiny: Orly goobles, looks like my left arm had suffered minor injuries. Jin: Are we in the Underworld again? Tron Bonne: I think so.....W-wait, this is not the underworld. We landed on a different place! Servbot 14#: It looks like acid trip. Mega Man: Yeah, this place is very weird. X: Wait a second, I remember this place! Zero: Is Split Mushroom's Laboratory! Tron Bonne: Split Mushroom? The maverick scientist? Zero: Yes, he is responsible for testing our powers, and known for creating virtual reality. X: We fought Dynamo and Zero's nightmare here inside the red crystals. William: Red crystals? Does it have to do with X.A.N.A.!? X: Uuum, no. There's no sign of XANA at all. Servbot 8#: MISS TRON, MISS TRON!!? Tron Bonne: What it is number 8? Servbot #8: The gears for the engine where gone! Tron Bonne: W-what!? Zero: That maverick stole it! We have to regained it! X: Right! John: X, Zero. I'm going with you. Robo: Don't forget your partner John. X: You can come with us. Zero: Sure, but beware, there are some enemies around here. Mega Man: I'm going with you too. X, Zero, Mega Man, John and Robo leaves the ship. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3d9v_17y5Ng X: This place looks like it hasn't changed too much since our last visit. Zero: Yeah, time is passing. John: Allright, what are we gonna do? Zero: They are doors that where blocked, me and X used the strategy, destroy the living person inside the crystal, then some door will be unlocked. X: Yes, so be careful, some enemies, are waiting for us. Robo: Ok, got it. John: You will never got it Robo, remember what happened some years ago? Robo: Oh yeah, i remember it. We sneak to the black guy's tower, then idiocy noticed us, but we where able to defeat them. Mega Man: Who was that black guy? John: Don Jackoff, but he is nicknamed King, he was my first enemy to fought him during my first adventure with Robo and Space Girl. I managed to defeated him at the cost of her life. Zero: Allright, enough with the talk, let's resume. X: Alia, can you here me? Alia: Yes, X. It seems that Split Mushroom had created 4 crystals this time. X: 4 Crystals? Alia: Yes, they are now switched in other places. Be careful, Alia out. X: Thank you. Zero: What did she said? X: She says that the Red Crystals where switched, and they are now 4 of them. Zero: Four of them? Looks like we have to take some long time to get the missing parts. X: Allright everyone, let's go. Playable Characters *John *Robo *X *Zero *Mega Man *William Dunbar (When they encountered the first set of enemies) Enemies *Unknown number of Pantheon Hunters - 1800 HP *Unknown number of Pantheon Bases - 2000 HP *Unknown number of Pantheon Launchers - 1760 HP *Unknown number of Miru Toraeru - 1910 HP *Unknown number of Crusher NEO - 1600 HP *Unknown number of Raider Killers - 2170 HP *Unknown number of Solosis - 980 HP (Can be caught) *Unknown number of Duosions - 1100 HP (Can be caught) *Reuniclus (Sub-Boss) - 4500 HP Inside the first crystal *Albert Wesker - 6000 HP Inside the second crystal *King Sombra - 6000 HP Inside the third crystal *Giygas - 6000 HP Inside the fourth crystal *Berkana - 6000 HP *Veran - 5000 HP Boss Room (After all crystals where destroyed) *4 Green Ride Armors - 3500 HP *Sigma - 6000 HP *Split Mushroom - 13000 HP Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters